Technological advances in integrated circuit (IC) materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, planarization technology, such as a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process, has been implemented to planarize a substrate or one or more layers of features over the substrate. A material removal rate for a CMP process varies according to various factors, including roughness of an upper surface of a planarization pad in a planarization device where the CMP process takes place.